Visita al Oculista
by Akashoujo948
Summary: Los Shinigamis son seres que a pesar de ser los dioses de la muerte, son un poco fallos de vistas. Lamentablemente uno de ellos pierde sus anteojos, y deberá hacerle una visita a "Padre" para obtener unos nuevos. Visita, o mejor dicho, consulta médica que terminará de una manera muy inesperada. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO, **

**REITERO, NO MIA. Lo único que me pertenecen es este one-shot y las ideas aquí desarrolladas. **

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Hola, mis estimados lectores, seguidores y aquellos que se encontraron la historia entre las opciones de búsqueda mientras buscaban leer algo sobre Kuroshitsuji. Este pequeño one-shot se me vino a la mente esta semana mientras veía el ova de "La historia de Will, el shinigami" quizás no los mate de risa, pero de que los hará reír, los hará reír. Sin más preámbulo, ¡al one-shot!**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Visita al Oculista.

Era una mañana como cualquier otra. El sol en todo su esplendor entraba a través de los grandes ventanales iluminando los largos pasillos de aquel lugar. Por todas partes se podían ver jóvenes estudiantes vestidos con sus trajes formales caminando por los pasillos, hablando entre ellos, o leyendo los anuncios que estaban en las paredes. El inicio del nuevo año escolar, por así decirlo, acababa de comenzar, por lo tanto, se podían ver a los nuevos estudiantes recorriendo curiosamente todo aquel lugar.

Un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes, recorrían curiosamente los pasillos de suelo perfectamente pulido y paredes blancas, guiados por un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, como todas las personas presentes en aquel lugar, llevaba gafas, las cuales eran de montura negra. Y no era que todos usaran anteojos porque fueran parte de alguna especie de sociedad secreta cuyos miembros llevan gafas todo el tiempo, sino que, todos ellos eran Shinigamis, los dioses de la muerte en la cultura japonesa, y los Shinigamis de esta historia, son todos EXTREMADAMENTE miopes. Tomen nota: si se encuentran a alguna de estas deidades en la calle y quieren trolearlos, ¡Quítenles los lentes y peguen la carrera como si estuvieran huyendo de su madre cuando los amenaza con golpearlos con una chancleta~! Eso sí, prepárense para afrontar las consecuencias de matar a un Shinigami, porque lo más seguro es que el pobre troleado termine arrollado por un auto o algo así (se los digo por experiencia propia, una vez tuve que cambiar mis gafas y por tres días anduve más ciega que un topo, lo único que me faltó fue el bastón blanco….). En fin, dejando de lado el pequeño intermedio con mis súper consejos, volvamos a la descripción del protagonista de este relato. Sus ojos, como los de todos los demás presentes allí, eran de color amarillo y las pupilas eran de color verde. Su nombre era William T. Spears, y no, no era hermano de Britney Spears, así que no se hagan ilusiones. Ése año él era el encargado de entrenar a los aspirantes y prepararlos para su examen final. También los guiaría en las prácticas, por lo que decidió primero darles un tour por las instalaciones de la Facultad de Shinigamis, para que fueran familiarizándose y no fueran a perderse en la facultad, como la autora en 7mo grado de secundaria en su primer día de clases.

En aquel momento eran tres los estudiantes que acompañaban a William. Uno de ellos era rubio, el otro tenía el cabello castaño, y el último de ellos tenía el cabello negro. Sólo faltaba un pelirrojo, pero con el loco de Grell rondando por ahí era más que suficiente. Como todos los demás estudiantes, estos jóvenes llevaban camisas blancas bajo chaquetillas negras, que a su vez estaban debajo de trajes del mismo color, y usaban guantes y zapatos bien pulidos del mismo color, y no era porque fueran los "Hombres de Negro", sino que debían vestir así por el reglamento interno. Eran bastante jóvenes, y quizás hasta cierto punto un poco tontos, pero aprenderían a madurar con el tiempo, por su propio bien y si no querían que William les dejara una hemorragia en la cabeza con su Death Scythe.

Tras darles el tour completo por las instalaciones de la Facultad, pasando primero por el Departamento administrativo, el Departamento de Recursos Humanos, luego por el de Asuntos Generales, después por el Departamento de Recolección, y finalmente por el Departamento de Gafas (donde apareció Grell y armó todo un espectáculo muy perturbador, que de seguro traumatizó de por vida a los pobres chicos nuevos), William decidió retirarse a su oficina para encargarse de hacer un poco de trabajo administrativo antes de regresar a casa.

El Departamento de Gafas, el último lugar que William había visitado la mañana anterior con sus estudiantes, se encontraba prácticamente vacío. Solo había algunos de los empleados terminando de ensamblar algunos cristales en sus respectivas monturas. En una mesa un poco apartada del resto, se encontraba Lawrence Anderson, mejor conocido como Padre, ajustando una montura de color negro con suma atención. Aquel hombre, de cabellos y bigotes grises, era legendario en el mundo Shinigami por haber sido el creador de todas las gafas que aquellos dioses de la muerte que lograron aprobar su examen final. Era profundamente admirado y respetado, tanto así, que todos querían usar sus gafas. William entró al enorme salón de paredes blancas, usando su Death Scythe como si fuera un bastón blanco, pero teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo viera en aquel humillante estado.

Padre, al ver entrar a William de esa manera, les indicó a los pocos jóvenes que se encontraban trabajando allí, que se tomaran un descanso. Un tanto sorprendidos por tal orden, pero a la vez entusiasmados de poder descansar un poco antes de continuar con su trabajo, obedecieron, y dejaron el lugar. Algunos de ellos vieron a William y lo saludaron, pero como éste estaba de espaldas, no se dieron cuenta de que algo de vital importancia para un shinigami faltaba en él. Lamentablemente, los anteojos de William se habían perdido esa tarde, y no las encontraba. A duras peras logró llegar desde su oficina hasta el Departamento de Gafas sin tropezarse con nada. Los shinigamis son extremadamente miopes, por lo que necesitan llevar siempre sus gafas. Su visión de lejos es altamente deficiente, por lo que todos ellos sin excepción deben usar anteojos de por vida. Los diseños de Padre les permitían llevar siempre las mismas gafas, sin tener que cambiarlas, ya que eran altamente resistentes y no se dañaban fácilmente.

William estaba molesto consigo mismo. Él era alguien muy responsable, puntual y comprometido con su trabajo, este tipo de cosas era algo que él no podía permitir dejar pasar. Sin embrago, esa tarde, cuando había ido al lavabo a lavarse el rostro, sus gafas habían desaparecido misteriosamente. Por más que las buscó no pudo localizarlas, y mucho menos con su visión deficiente. Finalmente, se rindió, y decidió visitar a Padre para que le diera unas gafas nuevas, ya que esa noche tendría trabajo, y no podía hacerlo sin llevar gafas.

—Por favor, tome asiento—. Le indicó Padre a William tras haber quedado solos en aquel salón. No fue necesario que William dijera nada, para Padre era más que obvio que el pobre shinigami estaba sufriendo un montón con todo el rato que llevaba sin usar anteojos.

William asintió y procedió a tomar lugar en una banca frente a una mesita blanca. Del lado opuesto de la mesa, en otra banca se sentó Padre, quien procedió a hacer los ajustes necesarios para examinar los ojos de William con una de esas tantas maquinitas de tortura que tienen en las salas de oftalmología, y que por algún extraño motivo, tenían allí. Supongo que pensarán «_¿cómo demonios podrían estar tan adelantados en tecnología?»_ pero piénsenlo: si en el manga mencionan que Ciel tiene una "caja cuadrada" y hasta Grell tiene una motosierra, ¿por qué no puedo yo decir que tenían buenos aparatos de (cofcoftorturacofcof) oftalmología?

—Ahora, por favor no se mueva—. Le indicó Padre cuando hubo terminado de hacer los ajustes. Duraron allí sin moverse y casi sin respirar como por dos minutos. Los ojos de William apreciaban a través de la lentilla donde por turno sus ojos se posaron, un sencillo paisaje de una casa en una colina. Por otro lado lo que Padre observaba era… ¡ay yo que sé, no soy médico! Tras haber terminado la examinación, pasaron a la siguiente máquina.

Padre observaba con gran cuidado a través de una maquinita que servía para medir la tensión. Debía tener cuidado, el extremo quedaría pegado literalmente a la pupila bicolor de su paciente, un error por muy pequeño que fuera, podría dejar ciego de por vida al shinigami. Padre y William dieron un respingo de sorpresa al mismo tiempo, afortunadamente el segundo logró retirarse a tiempo de la máquina antes de que ésta se acercara peligrosamente más de lo necesario a su córnea, debido al movimiento involuntario que hizo el mayor, cuando Grell entró de improvisto a la sala, abriendo ambas puertas de para en para y con una sonrisota enorme que dejaban al descubierto sus afilados dientes.

—Grell—. Suspiró con fastidio y gran enojo William por su inoportuna aparición.

—¡Will~!—Saludó el pelirrojo dando zancadas para llegar hasta donde estaban William y Padre—. ¿Así saludas? ¡Qué frío eres! —Chillaba con su usual y molesta entonación—.

—Por favor, señor Grell, retírese, estoy en medio de una consulta—. Comentó Padre con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Consulta? ¿¡Pero que le pasó a mi Will~!? —Quiso saber el shinigami rarito sin hacer caso de lo que se había pedido.

—Ha perdido sus anteojos, así que debo apresurarme para que pueda volver al trabajo—. Respondió casi por obligación, ajustándose sus propias gafas.

—¡Ay Will~! —Chilló con un tono más agudo todavía el shinigami, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo—. ¿Otra vez? ¡Vaya que descuidado eres!

—Señor Grell, por favor. Le atenderé más tarde—. Ante la mirada severa de Padre, Grell se alejó un poco hacia una de las mesas de examinación, alegando que había olvidado su barniz de uñas craquelado esa mañana. Despidiéndose con un clásico lo que fuera acompañado de la palabra ingles "_Death", _se alejó velozmente, cerrando las puertas tras sí.

William se incorporó, y dejó que Padre siguiera con la examinación, intentando olvidar el hecho de que casi le atraviesan el ojo como a Uryuu Minene**(*) **por culpa de su alocado kouhai. Los minutos siguientes fueron como un tour por la sala de tortura visual, y no visual en el sentido de que lo hayan obligado a ver Discovery Kids (aunque una tortura como ésa debe ser difícil de superar…), sino que las dos anteriores maquinitas no fueron las únicas. También había un pequeño objeto similar a una lupa con una luz incandescente que casi deja ciego al pobre Will, ya que el propósito para el que fue usada ameritaba que le dilataran la pupila, lo que trae como consecuencia que no puede contraerse por varias horas, y si sales a plena luz del día te quedarás medio ciego.

Finalmente, llegó el turno de leer de una lámina de papel pegada a la pared. Eran varios diseños diferentes los que William debía leer, y así Padre sabría exactamente que graduación usar para los cristales. Una de las láminas, tenia dibujados en diferentes tamaños semicírculos cuyos extremos no circulares -eso sonó raro- apuntaban en tan diferentes direcciones, que podrían volver locos a los shinigamis disléxicos. La última cartilla que William debía leer en voz alta, eran caracteres occidentales, es decir letras.

Padre, ya un poco cansado, se sentó en su silla, mientras oía a William leer. Ya se sabía el orden de las letras, así que no tenía necesidad de mirar a la hoja para saber que tan equivocado estaba William, o cuales eran las letras que confundía.

—Y—O—A—M—O—A….—Repetía William como si se tratase de una maestra dictándole a un niño de primer grado de primaria. William paró en seco tras leer la primera línea, preguntándose si se habría confundido, ya que se leía "Yo amo a…". Por último llegó a la conclusión de que quizás era como los libros esos para niños de primer grado que estaban aprendiendo a leer, y que siempre decían cosas como "amo a mi mamá" "mi mamá me ama" "mimo a mi mamá" "mi mamá me mima"… etcétera.

—_Quizás está más ciego de lo que pensaba…—_ Pensaba Padre frunciendo el entrecejo, al oír a William leer, o mejor dicho deletrear.

—G—U—R—E—L S—A—T—U—C—U—R—I—F— La segunda línea parecía más o menos normal para ese tipo de exámenes, sin embargo -pensaba William- aquella sucesión de letras le parecía haberlas escuchado antes.

—_Sí, el pobre está más ciego que un topo_—. Pensó Padre ladeando la cabeza negativamente, compadeciéndose de un pobre shinigami al que tendrían que ponerle unos lentes más grandes que los de Maylene, y con unos cristales más gruesos que los de Betty la Fea.

—C—O—N—T—O—D—O—M—I—C—O—R—A—Z—O—N —Finalizó William, cuando hubo terminado de leer la última línea. Cada línea era más larga que la anterior, y la última, que parecía ser una serie de palabras -de las cuales las del medio parecían carecer de sentido- era aparentemente la más larga.

—_Después de esto, tendrá que retirarse…_— Masculló en voz baja el shinigami de cabellos grises—. Continúe—. Ordenó, a la espera de más errores.

«Yo amo a _Gurel Satucurif _con todo… ¿mi corazón?» —Leyó William, primero un tanto sorprendido por las palabras y el nombre en romanji que se le hacía terriblemente familiar, y lo último en alarmada interrogación. Inmediatamente terminó de hablar, confundido y presintiendo que no vendría nada agradable para él, cuando apareció Grell de nuevo, rompiendo la puerta con su Death Scythe, y armando todo un escándalo. En el mismo instante en que el loco shinigami pelirrojo y bien rarito hizo entrada, William comprendió la verdad que lo horrorizó más de lo que estaría Sebastian en un mundo sin gatitos.

—¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH~!—Exclamó el shinigami de rojo con los ojos brillando de emoción, y con un aura roja de brillitos a su alrededor—. ¡Al fin me declaras tu amor~! ¡Los dioses del amor se han apiadado de mí! ¡Y dices mi nombre con los sagrados fonemas del romanji! ¡yo también te amo! —Gritaba sobresaltado de emoción y con una cascada carmesí saliendo de su nariz. Giraba sobre las puntas de sus pies y se llevaba las manos a la barbilla emocionado—. ¡Consumemos nuestro amor con un beso~!—Añadió, estirando las manos y cerrando los ojos para proceder a lanzársele encima al horrorizado William.

Por su parte, William a pesar de estar medio ciego, lo esquivó ágilmente haciendo que la cara del pelirrojo se estrellara de lleno contra el piso. William estaba incómodo, enojado, y a punto de estallar en ira. En ese momento un aura oscura lo rodaba, dándole un aspecto más atemorizante que Sebastian cuando se enojaba profundamente.

—¡Quien sea que haya hecho esto, que se haga responsable! —Exclamó sin perder la frialdad de su voz, y gestualizando con su propia Death Scythe, mientras intentaba alejar a Grell de sí con patadas. Sin embargo nadie salió. Y es que nadie que apreciara su vida en lo más mínimo se atrevería a aparecer en aquel momento. William había montado en cólera, y en aquel momento no dudaría en cometer shinigami-cidio, o en este caso, Ronal-Knox-cidio, porque había sido el travieso joven quien había planeado todo eso en venganza contra William por no dejarlo coquetear a gusto cuando viajaron de encubiertos en el Campania.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**(*)** Los que vieron Mirai Nikki, sabrán a qué me refiero. Los que no, no le hago más spoiler.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**¡El fin~! Gracias a todas y todos los que llegaron hasta aquí, repórtense con un lindo review de esos que me levantan el ánimo, y así sabré si les gustó o no… Dejen sus opiniones, críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS -nada de insultos-, sugerencias, etc.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, y que se hayan reído aunque sea un poquito. Espero que nadie haya muerto de la risa (ni que fuera tan gracioso…), si no dejan review, pensaré que murieron y me preocuparé o-oU**_

_**Me despido, espero que tengan un lindo día, y que al menos ustedes si tengan un feliz San Valentín… Y si no, usen el fierro golpeador de parejas felices.**_

_**Adiosito, ¡hasta la próxima! Y ¡mil gracias por leer!**_

_I am just one hell of a writer._


End file.
